Heretofore, layout of measurements in fields such as framing in carpentry use metal tapes coiled in housings and a lead pencil which has a lead that is 1/4".times.1/8" in cross section. The tape has a hook at the "0" mark, which is hooked over the end of the work piece to be measured, or placed at a prior pencil mark on the work piece. The tape is pulled out past the desired measurement, and the pencil is used to mark the measurement on the work piece. The inherent inaccuracies of this marking method produces errors that are costly to remedy.
These errors are due to:
1. the width of the pencil mark, often 1/4" wide,
2. the limited ability of the eye to guide the free hand to mark precisely at the desired measurement,
3. the resulting pencil mark is often not parallel to the measurement marks on the tape,
4. the mark is often made in poor light or in a position that is awkward to align the pencil with the mark on the tape.
These inaccuracies cause expensive rework.
The patents examined relating to this marking problem have deficiencies in providing a solution to the problem, such as:
1. They are complex with many moving parts which subjects them to inaccuracies when the parts wear and they are costly to manufacture,
2. They are fragile and subject to damage,
3. They use pencils, chalk or ink pads which can produce a wide mark and require a convenient source of spare parts for replacement,
4. They use scribes or pointers which produce a scratch or a circular dot, neither capable of holding the tape hook on the measured mark for the starting point of the next measurement in a progressive series of measurements,
5. None of these patents have representative devices available in the marketplace,
6. They do not have a close proximity to my present invention.